


Escape

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Rescue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No va a preguntarle por qué lo hace. Lo sabe quizá mejor que él. Pero se inclina hacia su cuerpo y lo besa en la mejilla. Respira sobre su piel y sonríe. "-Vamos a cenar" susurra en su oído.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x01

**Mmmmhhh…**

El sonido viene de su izquierda, pero lo siente retumbar dentro de ella. Renacer de su interior, fuerte e intenso. Es el sonido de la vida que pensaba haber perdido ya del todo.

Él está ahí. Lo sabe incluso antes de voltearse. Está ahí y no para matarla. Si la quisiera muerta, sólo habría tenido que esperar la noticia. Ya había hecho lo necesario para lograrlo.

Se gira y se encuentra con sus ojos. Escucha su voz y sabe que no es su fin.

Sherlock le está dando un nuevo comienzo.

**El engaño**

-Quieta – le ordena Sherlock mientras le cubre la boca con la mano y golpea el techo dando la señal de arrancar.

Ella besa la palma de su mano y él la suelta de inmediato.

El espacio es tan pequeño que con cualquier movimiento roza su cuerpo y ella es inquieta por naturaleza.

No tiene interés en controlarse.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunta ella con voz ronca, en un tono bajo apenas audible sobre el sonido del motor.

-Donde puedas partir sin ser vista – responde Sherlock con seriedad, parece concentrado pensando los últimos detalles del plan que está llevando a ejecución.

-¿Tú escogiste este escondite para el escape? – Pregunta Irene mirando a su alrededor. Las paredes están tan cerca que los obligan a ir así, de medio lado y de frente. Cara a cara. Él asiente y ella se muestra genuinamente complacida. – Una vez más me hubiera equivocado suponiendo lo contrario: sí sabes cómo elegir.

Roza sus caderas con las de él y ríe. La adrenalina sigue en sus venas. La muerte se va quedando a su espalda.

Sherlock pretende ignorarla.

-Te marcharás por tu propia cuenta, pero puedo garantizar que nadie sabrá que estás viva – añade el hombre.

Irene ladea la cabeza y sus ojos brillan con curiosidad e incontenible emoción ante lo que aquello significa.

-¿Ni Mycroft, ni Moriarty?

Sherlock la mira ofendido porque dude de él. Le encanta verlo así. Cuando habla suena cortante, pero sincero.

-A menos que quieras que lo sepan, no.

No va a preguntarle por qué lo hace. Lo sabe quizá mejor que él. Pero se inclina hacia su cuerpo y lo besa en la mejilla. Respira sobre su piel y sonríe.

-Vamos a cenar – susurra en su oído.

Se ríe sin siquiera separarse de él, prefiere no hacerlo. Si lo hace Sherlock se pondrá serio pero ahora, aunque no puede verlo, puede sentirlo. Tal vez no se ría, quizá ni siquiera sonría, pero está feliz.

Puede ser orgullo de haber llevado a cabo su plan, puede ser orgullo de que ella le deba la vida.

Da igual, porque la razón final es ella.

**El disfraz del juego**

-Fue la mención de Moriarty, ¿verdad?

No piensa viajar en silencio. No sabe cuándo volverá a verlo. Él se encuentra ausente y pensativo, pero responde de inmediato a sus palabras. Aún parece molesto al respecto. Pero esta vez no está Mycroft Holmes de por medio.

-Era otro juego – declara Sherlock. No le gusta la idea de que hubiera un tercero en su juego privado.

Tiene que admitir que a ella le complace también que ahora no haya nadie más que ellos dos.

-Habrías perdido conmigo, de hecho, lo hiciste. Pero no en el juego con él… -Interpreta sus palabras con complacencia- Puedo vivir con eso.

Prefiere abstenerse de recordarle que le ha ganado dos veces. El teléfono que había pretendido llevarse. El código que le había descifrado.

-El código era para él, no para ti. – le recuerda Sherlock no exento de resentimiento. – La clave era tuya, no de él.

-Sí, yo la escogí –declara ella entrecerrando los ojos. – También era cierta.

Él la mira evaluativamente, como si no terminara de procesar lo que eso significa. Se pregunta si en algún momento lo habrá hecho. ¿Entiende todo lo que significa?

No lo cree posible.

-Me siento halagado – replica él con ironía, evocando su primer encuentro.

Ella sonríe y acorta la distancia entre ambos.

-La ironía no es más que un disfraz de la verdad – susurra respirando sobre su rostro.

Sherlock la mira significativamente, deteniéndola.

-También la mentira.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se expande en el rostro de Irene.

-¿Es necesario que lo diga? – Pregunta juguetona. Se acerca para hablar en su oído, como hizo él en la última ocasión que se vieron. - ¿No sabes ya en realidad quién es mi tipo?

Los labios despintados rozan el lóbulo de su oreja y puede sentir el estremecimiento involuntario. Se aparta lentamente y Sherlock la mira intrigado.

-¿A qué juegas ahora? – Pregunta con precaución y algo de desprecio ante el juego.

Ella sonríe divertida, evitando parecer demasiado complacida. Está intrigado, lo sabe.

-Tal vez adivinarlo es parte del juego.

**Química y amor**

-Tengo una duda.

-¿Sólo una?

Irene sonríe. Se está divirtiendo genuinamente. Ha vuelto a la vida en la mejor compañía posible. Además, sabe que él se divierte también. Le gusta esto. Lástima que al viaje no le puede quedar demasiado.

-El amor, la química… los tomaste por iguales.

Sherlock frunce ligeramente el ceño. Le gusta cuando hace eso.

-Las emociones son respuestas fisiológicas – declara él.

Así es, piensa Irene, tal como la tensión que puede sentir en el cuerpo de él.

-Amor y química no lo son mismo – replica ella con suavidad, ladea la cabeza ligeramente, concentrada en su mirada. – Créeme, soy la experta en estos temas.

Sherlock la mira con interés, con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

-¿En amor?

Ella sonríe de la misma manera.

-En química.

Desliza una mano por el pecho de Sherlock. Se acerca y roza su nariz.

-No es la química la que te hizo hacer esto. La química es simple –Irene hace una pausa y lo mira a los ojos. – Lo que te trajo aquí, me importa más.

**Etiquetas**

Moriarty fue el primero en mencionarle las dudas sobre la sexualidad de Sherlock. A ella le dio absolutamente igual. A John Watson lo obsesiona el tema. Podría hacer toda una entrada en su blog aclarando que no es gay y daría exactamente lo mismo.

Claro, en su caso es una pena, desperdiciar todo ese potencial.

El momento de separarse se acerca, y sin pedir permiso se recuesta en el pecho de Sherlock, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, apoyando la nariz en su mejilla.

Mientras respira sobre su piel, ese terreno virgen por explorar, lamenta que el doctor no entienda lo que ella sabe bien.

El sexo no depende de etiquetas ni géneros. Es sólo una cuestión de conexión.

Cuando siente la mano de Sherlock en su costado. Firme, sin moverse, pero ahí, en parte para sostenerla, en parte para tocarla, sonríe.

La conexión existe incluso más allá del juego.

**Adiós, señor Holmes**

Dentro de nada van a separarse. Ella sabe la ruta que tomará pero no piensa contársela. Se encontrarán luego, de alguna forma. Está segura de ello.

También sabe hacia dónde va Sherlock ahora. De vuelta a casa. Con el doctor Watson, los casos diarios de Scotland Yard y los ocasionales tratos con Mycroft. La lucha con Moriarty.

Se pregunta cómo le habrá ocultado ese viaje a todos, porque está segura de que nadie lo sabe.

-Es aquí – señala el detective cuando se detiene el auto.

Ella lo mira a los ojos y sabe que es el momento de separarse.

-Aún no has leído mi último mensaje – le recuerda. – Tendrá que bastarte, porque detesto las despedidas.

Sherlock asiente y le señala la puerta con la cabeza. Sólo tiene que marcharse.

-¿Contestarás? – Pregunta ella antes de irse.

Él sonríe con suficiencia.

-Watson te lo dijo: siempre tengo la última palabra.

Ella se inclina hacia él y besa suavemente sus labios sin esperar respuesta. Luego se separa de él lentamente.

-Entonces, no digas nada: esto no es el final.  



End file.
